


Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

by kaiisis



Category: Girl’e, Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis
Summary: 是我的妄想，2002年3月的Kozi遇到19岁的Serina，2009年9月的Kozi遇到19岁的Serina，还有1991年的Kozi遇到同个时空的Mana请当作是另外的平行世界出场人物有Girl’e时期的队友
Relationships: Közi(MALICE MIZER)/Serina(Girl’e), Közi/Mana (Malice Mizer)
Kudos: 2





	Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

1.  
今天演出的时候，台下有个男人发出震天的吼：“SERINA!!!!!”  
他差点没把吉他扔到那个男人脸上，好让他永远闭嘴，虽然说Serina是女孩子的名字，但是不代表他不会把这些没有礼貌的家伙收拾一顿。然而，当Serina看到那个左边第一排的男人的时候，愣住了，这个男人和所有没礼貌的家伙不同……长得很帅，他看到自己过来，高高伸着的手差点碰到到自己的大腿，眼神狂热得发亮。  
……大概只是粉丝？  
  
Jail搭上Serina的肩膀：“今天有个超狂热的男人吧？”  
庆功宴上都是人，卡拉OK的空调因为老旧制冷无力，Serina把头发盘到脑后：“嗯。”  
——感觉一旦注意到，就没办法不在意了，那个男人染了浅色的发，身形纤瘦，长得也好看，手臂纹身惊人，应该也是乐手，好几次朝着他喊：‘Serina酱你笑一笑！’  
简直要被他的眼神烧出一个洞。  
“你认识他吗？Jail？”声音太吵了，Serina大声问。  
“从来没见过，”Shige插话，“是新来的吗？”  
“晚上好！！！”突如其来被人环住腰，Serina往右一看，话题的主角的脸距离自己不超过10厘米，等反应过来，那个男人已经被他推开了——或者说，推得掉到地上：“喂喂喂Serina酱？！”  
“我跟你不熟吧？”青筋在额角跳动，“你是谁？”  
“嘛，我叫Kozi，身高175cm，29岁又10个月，无不良嗜好，是来自东京的吉他手哦！啊，带我来的家伙去哪里了？”清瘦的男人自来熟地拍拍Serina的肩膀，“刚才吓到你了吗？抱歉抱歉。”  
Jail兴味盎然地挑起眉毛：“东京来的。”  
“你话太多了。”Shige看看Serina又看看Kozi，队友把头发盘了起来，红艳艳的耳朵一览无遗。  
“是呢，有个叫佐藤的朋友也老是这么说我，顺便一说，目前单身。”  
“Serina也姓佐藤呢。”  
“几千万人都姓佐藤。”  
“也不是，我就姓荻原，”Kozi的手上出现一支不知道哪里来的玫瑰，“Serina酱，不好意思。”  
队友们哄堂大笑，Jail直拍桌子：“这个搭话的方式——Kozi，要不是Serina喜欢帅哥，他早就揍你了！”  
这下Serina红的地方不止是耳朵了，他瞪着Kozi：“我只是看到你穿着Child’s Play的T恤！”  
“对啊对啊，好不容易才买到的，而且保存得很好吧？”  
鬼娃娃拿着刀的黑色T恤有点老旧，Kozi问：“Serina酱也喜欢看恐怖片？”  
  
2.  
……很奇怪。  
Serina本能地感到不对。荻原太奇怪了，他看上去自来熟又兴奋，整个人都有点儿轻浮，很快就和队友们打成一片，但是……他不像很开心的样子，只是情绪高涨罢了，他现在在厅中间唱歌，居然唱起了演歌——而当自己没有关注的时候，那道视线，又落到自己的身上，仿佛黏住了。  
“喂喂，Kozi是吉他手的话，那现场来一首吧？”  
Eye把白色的吉他举高：“来自东京的吉他手！”  
Kozi把吉他接过：“那么我就来一首，就是！Can’t take my eyes off you！！ ”  
——不要这么盯着我，奇怪的家伙。  
Kozi把曲子改了一下调，这是一版更轻快的、更符合他风格的Can’t take my eyes off you，他唱完最后一句的时候，Serina决定先走。  
  
“喂喂，Serina酱~Serina小姐！”果不其然，那个来自东京的家伙马上跟了出来。  
Serina回过头：“我要回去了。如果你再这么叫我，我就揍你。”  
Kozi做了一个嘴巴拉链的姿势：“是因为不喜欢我吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那我们去吃咖喱拉面吧，我饿了。”  
本来要继续走的脚步在听‘咖喱’后停了下来，Serina眯起眼睛：“你不对劲。”  
“怎么不对劲？”  
“不开心为什么要一直笑？”  
Serina满意地看到Kozi的表情凝注，他歪头，一缕绿色的长发垂下来：“装作轻浮的样子，我和你很熟么？是被人甩了吧，我不是女孩子，前天才把人打到吐哦，不要给自己自找麻烦，荻原。”  
他把声音压低：“我话说得够明白了吗？”  
Kozi微微张着唇，他的眼睛好像湿润了，眼神却越发炽热。  
“……是我说的分手，所以，Serina先生，我们去吃咖喱饭吗？”  
——他长得很帅。我不喜欢他刚才轻浮的笑容。  
Serina鬼使神差地点了点头。  
  
3.  
离卡拉OK不远的，随处可见的便利店，每天晚上九点后食物打折，最好吃的是咖喱鸡饭，今天还买一送一，Kozi用硬币付了钱，还买了一罐啤酒和苏打水，他把苏打水递过去：“不喝酒了吧？我有个朋友他为了保持身材过了九点钟之后就不喝酒了，可乐都不喝。”  
“你朋友不会还是姓佐藤吧？”Serina把饭盒送进微波炉，选择加热两分钟。  
“你也说了，有好几千万人姓佐藤呢。”  
把苏打水拧开，Serina指了指Kozi衣服上拿着刀的鬼娃娃：“这件T恤哪里买的，从来没见过。”  
“二手店。”  
“去年的电影，也没有在日本上映过，那么快就有二手……”  
Kozi的眼睛左右转动：“那可是东京，Serina酱玩乐队不去东京吗？”  
微波炉这个时候传来“叮”的一声，Kozi连忙把饭拿出来：“看了Child’s Play吗？”  
“看了！”Serina的眼睛亮起来，连咖喱饭都没让他注意力转移：“不觉得很特别吗？杀人犯藏身于娃娃里，因为看着是无害的娃娃，所以当它笑起来的时候，毛骨悚然，潜伏在暗处，等着机会——啊，抱歉。”  
“好像有点激动。”Serina意识到自己又开始在喜欢的东西上滔滔不绝，为了掩饰失态，他拆开筷子，“对比一些恐怖电影，太直白。”  
“是呢是呢，文化差异的原因吧，我更喜欢在暗处伸出一直阴森森的、苍白的手，穿着血红和服的黑发少女——不过鬼娃娃很可爱，所以一直穿。”Kozi也拆开筷子，“真正优秀的恐怖电影，不需要大量的刺激感官的镜头。”  
“往往击中观众心里害怕的点，就能得到共鸣，”Serina不住地点头，“The Texas Chain Saw Massacre就是这样，但是很遗憾，它的后来者似乎都没有学到其中的精粹。”  
“碰！血浆喷得到处都是！看惯了之后只觉得经费都花在清理上了吧。”  
“但是非常多的恐怖电影都有经费的问题，毕竟题材就受到限制，而且一旦形成套路后来者只要跟上就能赚得盘满钵满，创作者一开始就从给自己加上了限制，啊……我们还是吃吧。”  
Kozi笑起来：“开动了。”  
打住——至少不要在这个时候继续谈恐怖片了。  
即使是安静地吃饭，Serina也感受到来自身侧若有似无的视线落到自己的侧脸上，要黏住了。他抬起眼睛，看到清俊的男人嘴角挂着淡淡的笑容，这大概是荻原今天晚上第一个真实的笑容：“Serina酱，突然想起来，我好像比你大十岁，不是应该使用敬语吗？哇哇哇，眼神突然变化了，好凶！”  
“突然摆出一副三十代的人的态度吗，荻原先生？”  
“不不不，那还是算了。”  
“虽然你看上去很年轻。”  
“所以29岁又10个月真的不年轻了——啊，痛苦的事实。”  
不对，还是不对，有哪里不对劲。  
Serina清晰地看到Kozi的双臂都纹着诡异妖艳的纹身，直白说：“我觉得奇怪的是，你好像……很矛盾，不对，不像30岁的人，口音和打扮，就好像不是这个世界的人，还有一串耳环，东京流行这个吗？”  
“东京的乐队和大阪的肯定不同，时尚风格也不同，不过呢，毫无疑问的是Serina酱吸引我从东京来到大阪的，为了弥补刚才的冒犯，要听个有点惨淡的故事吗？”  
“你被女朋友甩了。”三两口把剩下的饭吃完，一次性饭盒扔到垃圾桶，Serina断言，“愁云惨淡。”他拉开苏打水的罐子，“因为花心。”  
“不对不对，那是失恋，我是——”Kozi埋首大口把饭吞下，边吃边嘀咕，“一有咖喱就吃得超快，也不怕有胃病……”  
“什么？”  
  
嘴巴塞满食物的Kozi像仓鼠，他鼓着脸慢慢把饭吞下：“我的情况啊，是——失婚。”  
Serina瞪大眼睛。  
“怎么？”来自东京的花臂吉他手在他的鼻尖挥挥手，“看不出来吧？”  
“她是你的粉丝吗？”  
“乐手，也是吉他手。”  
“你们组了乐队？”  
Kozi点点头，Serina顿时心下了然。虽然乐手好像一向私生活混乱，但是和队友谈恋爱也并不少，年轻的吉他手想，只是到头来，女友没有了，乐队也没有了，见怪不怪。  
“不都流行一句话，不要和你的队友发展情侣关系，不然乐队容易完蛋。”看不出年龄的男人感叹，喝下一口啤酒，“我们也是这样，不过很年轻就结婚了，挤在一居室里，戒指都只能从二手店淘回来。”Kozi的无名指有一只红色眼球戒指，说这话的时候，他转了一下。  
“乐队开始的时候很辛苦，晚上要打工，半夜才能回去，白天完全睁不开眼睛，而且我们花费特别大，时刻担心live会亏损，为了省钱只好自己做衣服，后来有了点名气，然后，我没变，大家都没变，世界变得很快，反正是……发生了些什么。”  
“分配的问题？”  
“不是。”  
“是她找了别的人？”  
“宁愿是出轨呢。”  
Serina并不赞同：“你允许出轨为什么还要结婚？”  
“你看，在不知情的人眼里，乐队的事无非就是钱和出轨，好像再没有别的问题，其实并不是这样。互相喜欢对方的才华，知道对方的特别，但是一旦发现——”  
Kozi把两个罐子放一起：“再说快九十年代了，花心的人不少吧，跑题了，反正……发生了无法原谅的事，没办法继续下去，你看，这两个罐子，”他推开Serina的苏打水，留下两道水迹，“对外很平静，我们分开。”  
“然后好像走不出来了，对方却无事发生一样，不久，也才三个月吧，就宣布他的个人项目，我呢，像个傻瓜，无法原谅的人是我，说出我们完蛋了的人是我，为什么始终是对方若无其事，还能马上巡演。”  
“那你为什么不报复回去？”  
“报复？”  
年轻男人的眉头皱起来：“要是发生这样的事，一定要让她看到，分手之后，我比她成功得多了，巡演也好CD也好，肯定要让所有人知道……幼稚吗？你笑什么？”  
“啊，这可不是那么容易啊。”Kozi笑着笑着又抿起唇，露出了似笑非笑的表情，“Serina酱真的是这么想的吗？”  
“不仅这样，还要找到比她更好的，这可是不是我的损失。”  
“这就不用提醒我了吧，”似笑非笑又变成了苦笑，“你说的对，不过都过了几个月，肯定有人了。”  
“所以你不打算回应吗？她都找到新的人，”Serina把最后一口喝完，“跟一个第一次见面的人倒苦水，结果却还没想好怎么做？”  
“不是跟第一次见面的人倒苦水……来到这里，可是要给剩下的生命充电啊，还好见到了……”Kozi的嘟哝了一回儿，“而且，肯定、绝对找不到比我更好的。”  
翻个白眼，Serina摇头：“你真自信。”  
  
他的目光依然灼热，可看上去却像快要哭了。  
真奇怪，荻原是个不错的人，纹身夸张好看、喜欢恐怖片、健谈、热情、真诚，那一串耳环里有一个流苏耳饰，不看一开始的轻浮的话。Serina的眼睛略过Kozi的鼻子，内心加了一句评价：的确是帅哥。  
奇怪在哪里呢？  
“肯定找不到更好的，我也。”  
“所以还是走不出来。吃饱了，我要走了。”  
“即使是用Serina酱来比较，”Kozi跟着站起来，“也只一样好，不是更好。”  
自动门合上，夏天的晚风并没有凉爽到哪里去，Serina嗅到自己身上的汗味，赶紧回去吧，不管这个奇怪的家伙了：“我回去了。”  
“拜拜，Serina。我也要走了。”  
跟随他一个晚上的目光这次黏在后背上，Kozi没有跟在后面，走出几步，Serina停下，回头：“你这家伙……”  
黯淡的眼睛一下亮起来。热切直白得让他的耳朵发热。  
“Serina酱？”  
沉默了一会，绿发的年轻吉他手低声问：“你那么喜欢她，为什么一个晚上都盯着我？”  
  
4.  
光明正大、穷追不舍、热切直白、凝视、追随、爱慕。无论是在干什么，那道视线，没离开过，黏在皮肤上，星星围绕太阳转动，那是它们分享光芒，而你，一个突然出现的陌生人，是为什么。  
用这样的眼神看着第一次见面的人。  
“盯着我，然后说非常喜欢前任。”Serina把头发放下来，他伸出小指，“是这个吗？”  
星光闪闪的眼睛里慢慢泛起笑意，Kozi叹气摇头：“非常敏锐，而且……压低声音说话，真性感，Serina酱。”  
小指换成了大拇指，“果然，是这样。”  
Kozi点点头：“快到九十年代了呢。表现得很明显吗，Serina小姐？”  
“你就不应该把我跟素不相识的人比较，我不认识他，而你，像是来大阪寻找慰籍，还以为自己装得很好，要是不想太明显，就不要一直盯着我。  
“也不应该一边说着想念一边盯着我，谁会因为别人的爱情而爱上对方？”  
用混合着狂热、迷恋、痛苦的眼神捕捉我，却说出对其他人的爱语吗？  
湿润的眼睛马上要下一场倾盆大雨，Kozi的手变出刚刚那朵玫瑰花：“Surprise！抱歉，花有点丑。我看着你，因为害怕以后都看不到。”  
“过时。”  
“害怕以后看不到你，所以冒犯到你。”他举起有点枯萎的玫瑰花，别在Serina耳边。  
“是我的错，无论什么时候，你都是最好的。”  
看得到的，无形的痛苦在他的眼睛里流淌。Serina别过脸。  
“勉强接受你的解释。”

5.  
——我一定是疯了。  
原来仅仅是肌肤和肌肤的接触，也是会灼伤人的，甚至不用肌肤相贴，只用眼睛就能让人颤栗。头发被轻柔地拨到脑后，露出脆弱的脖子，爱语像夏天的雨水，倾倒在头发上、耳尖上、颈脖上，呼吸带着来自夏天的热情，胸膛传递着急促不已的心跳，舔舐刚刚吮咬出来的红印，玫瑰花盛开在夏日雨后，浓艳如血。  
‘我永远爱你。’这种话，不过是床笫的戏言。  
只是他稍作停留的一晚，而我一定是疯了。  
  
6.  
所以第二天，那个应该被杀掉的奇怪家伙就那么消失无踪。  
真。的。不。是。幻。觉。吗。  
Serina问遍所有认识的大阪乐手，没有一个人认识荻原，那天晚上他说是谁带他来的？他也没有说，这个来自东京的家伙好像不存在一样。也有一些和东京的乐队比较熟的，他们也不知道。  
要是……第二天就回东京了，那也跟不存在没有区别。  
倒是Jail没有放过自己，缠着问那天发生了啥。  
“——你够，”Serina用铅笔写写画画，有三个冲天发型的队友，还得分开设计造型，“去吃了咖喱饭，咖喱饭，然后他就走了！”  
“联系方式呢，”Jail把队友的头发拿来练习，开始编辫子，“一定有留联系方式吧？要挖我的吉他手吗？”  
“没有，吃完饭他就走了，你觉得一个奇怪的家伙就能挖走我吗？”  
Shige 适当地插话：“你耳朵都红了啊。”  
“被热的。”  
“看来Serina酱不感兴趣呢。”Jail三两下编好了左边的小辫子，开始扒拉队友右边的头发，“我说那家伙肯定有问题。”  
“Serina没发现？”Shige靠过来，看着队友慢慢地画封面，他们要发行第一个DEMO了，经费有限，自然不能放过会画画的小Serina。  
“干嘛？”  
正在调试鼓组的Eye也加入了谈话：“他一直在看着你！”  
“就差没有直接说想追求你。”Jail把队友左右两边的小辫子系起来，“哇噢，Serina不会被骗了吧？”  
“Jail。你要是不想要封面，那我不画了。”  
“我错了！”Jail举起双手投降，他眼尖地看到Serina扔到一边的草稿，一个炸毛小人，旁边还有朵玫瑰花，可惜被画了一个大大的叉，他拿起来，“这个是什么啊？”  
Serina一下子跳起来：“还给我！”  
  
7.  
——被自己的年轻的情人狠揍一顿，他还真没这种经历。  
一是他的情人比他年长，二是Mana很少会气得动粗，三是十分钟前，Kozi拥有这种经历了。下巴挨了又狠又猛的一拳，牙齿没打掉是自己运气好，肋骨下方没有骨骼保护的腹部继续挨了一拳，他只好抱住头，滚到一边，跟着，自己买来的一束花全摔在头上。  
“嗨，Serina酱。”他揉着下巴，膝盖支撑着慢慢站起来。  
“您好，荻原先生。”  
今天Serina把扎了一束高马尾，绿色的长发漂亮地垂在脑后，他环抱着手臂，轻笑：“居然还站得起来，看来我还是没用力。”  
“要是能消气，再被揍一顿也行，”Kozi盯着怒火未息的年轻情人，“不过时间应该不多了，我有重要的话跟你说。”  
“半年之后要说的就是这些吗？”漂亮的眼睛眯起来，Serina握紧拳头。  
“我永远爱你。”  
“找死。”  
“这是来自37岁又4个月的爱哦，这个年岁谈到永远还是可以相信的，”Kozi把散落一地的花捡起来，好几朵摔得支离破碎，可惜临时没法买到最漂亮的红玫瑰，“我一直在东京，非常想见到你啊，去东京吧？Serina酱。”  
“你以为你是……”  
  
几支破碎的花掉落在地上。  
  
8.  
沿着宣传单上的给地址找过去，Mana并不熟悉这里的路况，只是刚好看到了宣传单，又刚好距离在出租的房子不远，时薪过得去，还特地标注‘允许夸张装扮’——店长应该是乐手吧？这年头穿着皮夹克，头发染成金红的嚣张家伙也是要过生活的，七拐八拐，看上去营业时间已经很长的店终于到了。  
好像走了快30分钟，熟悉之后就可以20分钟左右到，还能节省一点通勤的钱。  
东京光是房租就比大阪贵好多，要不是乐队解散了，真是的。  
现在不是营业时间，招牌没亮，推门进去，灯还没全开，两三个员工正在清洁场地，Mana左右看看：“店长在吗？”  
“还没到——”里面有个声音回应，“你是来面试的吗？”  
那个声音有点熟悉，Mana回答：“是的，我看到宣传单。”  
“还在收拾呢，你先坐下。”里面的人慢慢走出来，有点暗，只能看到来人染着一头流行的金发，草草地扎在脑后，“店长今天晚一点才到，等一下……”  
Mana安静地看着眼前的人，近看才发现，这个人非常年轻，可能才十八九岁。  
年轻的男人突然结巴起来：“我、我叫荻原，你有事可以叫我，还没营业现在，要喝水吗？”  
“佐藤，我叫佐藤学。”  
“你染了绿色的头发！佐藤，才来东京吗？”  
“大阪来的。”Mana点头，他伸出手，“多多指教，荻原。”  
“咦？这么正式吗？我的手有点脏，抱歉抱歉，”荻原也伸出手，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“你叫我Kozi吧，店长很快就会来。”  
“嗯。”  
Mana扬起下巴微笑，在台上的时候，要是把脸稍稍侧过去这个姿势，那么场下的客人可以看到最好看的线条，他这么做了，不出意外，荻原移开了眼睛。  
你这个家伙，我要揍你一顿了。Mana想。  
  
  
完  



End file.
